1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system that performs state control of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile telephone service, there exists a region that is set as a service area in a map but is out of reach of a radio wave, that is, an area called “blind zone”. The blind zone exists because radio waves basically travel straight and therefore wireless radio waves from an entrance of a mobile telephone network called “wireless base station” do not reach a mobile terminal existing behind a building, inside a building, in a basement, or the like in usual cases.
In order to eliminate such a blind zone, several new types of wireless base stations have been developed. For instance, there is a system called “optical base station”, where an optical line is laid down so as to extend from an existing base station to an area that becomes a blind zone because the area is too small to install therein a wireless base station, or because there is no space nearby for installing a base station, and some of the functions of a base station and an antenna are installed in that area, thereby setting the area as a service area. According to this system, it is possible to install an optical base station even in a small space where it was conventionally impossible to install a base station. Consequently, it becomes possible to eliminate a blind zone existing behind a building, inside a tunnel, or the like.
Also, as a system for eliminating a blind zone existing inside a building, an indoor-dedicated base station system called “in-mobile communication system (IMCS)” has been developed, and installation there of is under way. With this system, for instance, one antenna is installed on each floor of a building, thereby setting the whole floor as a service area. The IMCS is installed in highly public buildings, stations, event venues, and the like, thereby enabling provision of a service indoors.
Further, a base station system called “simple IMCS (also called “repeater”) has been developed. With the simple IMCS, a proxy antenna is set up in an area in which a radio wave from a base station reaches, a line from the proxy antenna is routed to a blind zone such as a basement, and an antenna is set up in the blind zone. That is, the simple IMCS system is a system where signal amplification at a wireless level is performed in a bi-directional manner, and the system is effective in installing an antenna in a place in which it is difficult to route a line from a mobile telephone network.
With the simple IMCS, however, when the proxy antenna emits a strong radio wave, there is a possibility that other terminals in the same area may be adversely affected due to radio wave interferences, so that it is impossible to install many antennas in a narrow area. Also, under the regulations now in force (radio wave management law (denpa kanri hou)), only mobile telephone companies are allowed to install the simple IMCS.
As a blind zone other than those described above, there is an ordinary people's home (private house), in particular, a private house area (dedicated space) of a multiple dwelling house such as an apartment. Such a private house (home) area is a private space rather than a lowly public area. Therefore, it is of course impossible to install a base station of the IMCS or the simple IMCS described above only for the convenience of the mobile telephone companies. Also, even if an individual inversely desires installation of a private-house-use (personal-use or home-use) base station, it is impossible to personally purchase and install the base station under the current circumstances from the viewpoints of cost and space.
There are many cases where a base station system, such as the IMCS or the simple IMCS, is introduced not only because its installation place is a public space but also because the possessor or occupant (building owner, for instance) of a land or building that is the installation place hopes to improve the convenience of users of the land or building (apartment, for instance). Accordingly, the mobile telephone company pursues the expansion of installation of the base station system by requesting the possessor or occupant of the land or building to shoulder the cost of the installation of the base station system.
Based on a similar logic, an individual installs a private-house-use base station system in order to obtain a profit. Therefore, it is likely that the mobile telephone company requests him/her to bear the cost of the installation of the base station system in some manner. In this case, it is obvious that there is no merit of personally introducing the base station if the users living in the private house cannot exclusively use the private-house-use base station.
In other words, when an individual introduces a base station, if another person existing in a range where it is possible to receive a ratio wave from the base station is allowed to use the base station, such a situation arises that when the individual tries to perform communication using the base station, the line of the base station is already busy because the other person is using it, and therefore the individual cannot perform communication. He/she does not hope such a situation will arise at all.
Related art documents (non-patent documents 1-7) relating to the present invention include the following. The non-patent document 1 is “3GPP Release99 Technical Specification (Technical Specification: TS series), TS.23.012 Location management procedure.” The non-patent document 2 is “3GPP Release99 Technical Specification (Technical Specification: TS series), TS.23.122 NAS functions related to Mobile Station (MS) in idle mode.” The non-patent document 3 is “3GPP Release99 Technical Specification (Technical Specification: TS series), TS.24.007 Mobile radio interface signaling layer 3;General aspects.” The non-patent document 4 is “3GPP Release99 Technical Specification (Technical Specification: TS series), TS.24.008 Mobile Radio Interface Layer 3 specification; Core Network Protocols-Stage.” The non-patent document 5 is “3GPP Release99 Technical Specification (Technical Specification: TS series), TS.25.304 UE Procedures in Idle Mode and Procedures for Cell Reselection in Connected Mode.” The non-patent document 6 is “3GPP Release99 Technical Specification (Technical Specification: TS series), TS.25.331 Radio Resource Control (RRC) Protocol Specification.” The non-patent document 7 is “3GPP Release99 Technical Specification (Technical Specification: TS series), TS.25.413 UTRAN Iu Interface RANAP Signaling.”